Second Book of Five
by kery233
Summary: Annabeth and others reading the Sea of Monsters. Before reading this make sure to have read the first one.


**The first chapter for the second book. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Also I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1 My Best Friend Shops For A Wedding Dress

_"That's the ending," I said, putting the book back on the pile and grabbing the second book. "I could read the next chapter as well."_

_"I'm fine," Chris said as everyone else nodded._

_"The Sea of Monster."Before they could even start the second book a voice behind them stopped them._

_"I can't believe she did that. Hera that..." a male voice said but stopped when he noticed eyes on him. "Um... Hi. Are you reading the second book?"_

"Who are you?" I asked immediately standing up. There stood two people, one shorter than the other, and both wielding weapons.

Clarisse sensing a fight stood up as well, but both just put the weapons down. "We mean no harm," said the taller boy.

"Who are you?" I repeat again.

"You know, the famous..."

"Percy Jackson," Grover finished after realizing who he was. "But you look older?"

"And everyone here looks younger," Percy replied.

"Are you..." Travis began.

"Really Percy?" Connor ended as Percy nodded. "This is the best."

"Who are you?" Katie asked turning to the other boy.

"Nico," Nico answered gloomily.

"He's a gloomy guy," Percy answered as he and Nico sat down on empty seats. "You are on the second book, right?"

I nodded looking at him confused.

"This is the best," Percy whispered, smiling "Wise Girl is confused."

"If you explain," I replied "then I won't be."

Percy held his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm from the future..." when everything remained silent he continued. "I was hoping for a better reaction, but oh well. I'm 16 years old and Hera... that stinking... she sent Nico and me here."

"Why?" Silena asked, staring curiously at them both.

"I don't understand crazy people," Percy shrugged his eyes softening as he looked at Silena. My eyes narrowed at the strange exchange. "No time to waste let's read."

"Can't you tell us what happens?" Beckendorf asked.

"Can't," Nico replied "swore on the River Styx."

"Then the only thing we could do is read," Percy added as he looked around the group, eyes softening.

**My Best Friend Shops For A Wedding Dress**

"Annabeth!" Connor yelled "you're getting married to who?"

"Of course not," I answered, glaring at him.

"Who's buying the wedding dress?" Grover asked the future Percy and Nico, but Percy only laughed at that.

"You'll see," he answered.

**My nightmare started like this.**

"Seeing a friend shopping for a wedding dress does seem scary," Connor said, agreeing with Percy's thought.

"It was," Percy agreed.

**I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. **

"Doesn't really sound like a place to buy a wedding dress," Silena commented "wedding dresses are really important."

"A waste of money," Travis said as Silena glared at him.

**Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned. ****_Florida_****, I thought. Though I wasn't sure how I knew that. I'd never been to Florida.**

"Then it's not just a normal dream," I said, looking at Percy for confirmation.

"Well I guess it's safe to say it since you guessed it, but yeah," Percy said, smiling.

**Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life. Yeah, I said ****_hooves._**

"Such strange friends you have," Travis said, shaking his head.

"They only get stranger," Percy added.

"Stranger than the people here?" Beckendorf asked as Percy nodded. "They must be strange."

**Grover is a satyr. From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He walks with a strange limp,**

"It isn't comfortable to be in disguise," Grover said until he paled "wait... does this mean I buy a wedding dress."  
"I didn't know you were a female goat," Conner joked as Grover glared at him.

"That doesn't make sense," Silena added, mysteriously sad about it.

**but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don't recommend), you'd never know there was anything un-human about him. **

"He does act pretty un-human," Connor said.

"Eating cans," Travis added.

"They're good," Grover corrected.

**Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he's got furry hindquarters and hooves. Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade. He'd gone on this adventure with me and a girl named Annabeth to save the world, **

"So, I'm just a girl named Annabeth?" I asked him, strangely upset about that.

"Those are my past thoughts," Percy defended himself.

"Not anymore," Nico muttered at the same time.

**but I hadn't seen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest-a quest no satyr had ever returned from.**

"Grover will be the first," I said, looking at Percy and Nico to see their reactions, but they gave nothing away.

**Anyway, in my dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. **

"I always wanted to learn how to surf," Chris added randomly.

"Its easy," Percy said.

"Wonder why," Chris asked sarcastically.

**The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground. Grover was terrified of something behind him. **

"Wife's are terrifying," Connor said.

"It would be a fiancé," I corrected "since he won't be married yet."  
"Fiancé's are still scary," Connor said.

"I'm not getting married," Grover said glaring.

**He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from... something.**

"What could it be?" Silena wondered now getting worried.

"I hope it isn't something horrible," Katie added.

"Of course it's horrible," Travis said "his fiancé is chasing him."

**A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.**

"Some crazy strong fiancé," Percy added.

"What's with the fiance?" Grover asked, his eyes accusing as he stared Percy.

"I didn't name the title," Percy defended himself.

**Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, ****_Have to get away. Have to warn them!_**** I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. **

"I would be scared," Silena said.

"I'm scared of how it sounds exactly like a fiancé," Connor said.

"Stop it with the fiancé stuff," Silena said.

**The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. **

"Where are the people?" Katie asked.

"They could have evacuated since it sounds like there was a storm," I said. "Was there?"

"Actually I don't know," Percy answered "never really noticed that."

"I don't either," Nico added.

**The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

"No wonder the title is named like that," Beckendorf said.

"It has to be a wedding store," Grover moaned. "Just great."

"Could've been worse," Percy said as he comforted his friend.

**Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dressed. The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. **

"Was it huge?" Katie asked.

"It was," Percy replied.

**I could smell the thing-a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.**

"It did stink," Percy said agreeing with his past thoughts.

**Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on. Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.**

"From reading the last book, I doubt it," I answered.

"Great, as soon as I leave..." Grover muttered not liking the turn of events. "What happens to me?"

Percy only shook his head.

**Then lighting flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

"Defiantly not good," Grover muttered.

**I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed. There was no storm. No monster. Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window.**

"You don't find out what happens to me?" Grover asked.

"I'm sure you're fine," Beckendorf said.

**I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass-a humanlike shape.**

"I forgot about this," Percy said. "I didn't even know this would be in here, just great."  
"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," Percy answered and I turned towards Nico.

"I don't know," Nico answered "I wasn't there."

**But then there was a knock on my bedroom door-my mom called: "Percy, you're going to be late"-and the shadow at the window disappeared.**

"Your mom seems to scare most monsters," Silena said with a smile.

"Yeah," Percy agreed also smiling. "But it is different this time."

**It must've been my imagination. A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape... there couldn't have been anyone out there. "Come on, dear," my mother called again. "Last day of school. **

"That's the best feeling," Travis said.

"School's awful," Connor agreed.

**You should be excited! You've almost made it!" "Coming," I managed. I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reassuringly around the ballpoint pen I always slept with. **

"That isn't a good place to put something," I said, "it is good that you have it close but it could easily fall off the bed."

"Couldn't really put it somewhere else," Percy answered.

**I brought it out, studied the Ancient Greek writing engraved on the side: ****_Anaklusmos._**** Riptide.**

Percy quickly check his pocket and took out a pen. "Good. I still have it."

"Shouldn't that be the first thing you check?" Chris asked.

"I wasn't in any danger," Percy answered, shrugging his shoulder.

**I thought about uncapping it, but something held me back. I hadn't used Riptide for so long...**

"Always train," I added.

"Couldn't exactly train at home," Percy answered.

**Besides, my mom had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after I'd swung a javelin the wrong way and taken out her china cabinet. **

"I could understand why she wouldn't let you use it again," Silena said, "especially if it is fine china."

"It could be replaced by other plates," Katie answered.

"Those plates are for appearance not to eat," Silena argued, glancing at everyone to stop any more comments.

**I put Anaklusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed. I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window.**

"If it was another monster than you should prepare yourself," I told Percy, as a grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, a human like..." Percy muttered not caring if the others didn't understood.

**_Have to get away. Have to warn them! _****What had Grover meant?**

"This is confusing," Grover groaned, "why couldn't my future self just be straight forward."

"Would've been nice if everyone just told me everything," Percy added as Nico nodded his head.

**I made a three-fingered claw over my heart and pushed outward-an ancient gesture Grover had once taught me for warding off evil. The dream couldn't have been real.**

"The dream was real," I said, sure of myself.

"I always knew Grover wanted to wear a dress," Connor told Travis.

"Yeah," Travis agreed as Grover glared at both of them.

**Last day of school. My mom was right, I should have been excited. For the first time in my life, I'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. **

"An accident happens," I predicted as Percy winced.

"I hope it isn't anything dangerous," Silena said.

**No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill me with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. **

"I doubt a monster would've done any of those things," Grover stated.

"It would be more effective if they do," Chris said, "would make it harder to find who did it."

**Tomorrow, I'd be on my way to my favorite place int he world-Camp Half-Blood. Only one more day to go. Surely even I could've mess that up.**

"A lot could happen in one day," Katie told Percy.

"Now I know that," he replied.

**As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.**

"You are wrong often," I said.

**My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. **

"I want to try the blue food," Travis said.

"You do know you could make this yourself," Katie said.

"Too much work."

**Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that.**

"I like your mom," Silena said, "she is an amazing person."

"Yeah, she is," Percy said with a smile.

**I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform-a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. **

"Was the candy good?" Travis asked.

"Why does that matter?" Katie asked, glaring at him.

"It does," Travis said. "If it is then I would love to go there."

"It is," Percy answered.

**Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn't digging in like I usually did. **

"You were worried about Grover," I guessed as Percy nodded.

"I am fine, am I?" Grover asked as Percy just whispered the words _River Styx._

**My mom looked over and frowned. "Percy, are you all right?" "Yeah... Fine." But she could always tell when something was bothering me. She dried her hands and sat down across from me. "School, or..."**

"School could ruin people," Connor said.

"I agree," I said as Connor and almost everyone else turned to stare at me, surprised. "Not all of them but some put too much pressure, which could..."

"I'm glad that you're not an impostor," Travis said cutting her off. "But the book."

**She didn't need to finish. I knew what she was asking. "I think Grover's in trouble," I said, and I told her about my dream. She pursed her lips. **

"It's always good to have someone else's opinion," Katie said.

**We didn't talk much about the other part of my life. We tried to live as normally as possible, but my mom knew all about Grover. **

"I doubt she'll forget a person who is half goat knocking on their door to tell them that they are being followed," Beckendorf said as Grover blushed.

**"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from... From camp..." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word camp.**

"What's wrong with camp?" I asked, looking serious.

"Is it the thing you told me before?" Nico asked as he looked at Percy.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Grover questioned but both just shook their heads.

**"What is it?" I asked.**

"Now everyone would know how I felt," Percy said, "no one ever gave me a straight answer."

**"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like."**

"Who's Tyson?" I asked looking at Percy.

"You'll find out soon," he answered while smiling.

"Is it the tall..." Nico began as Percy nodded.

**Oh, man, that was tempting. We were always struggling with money. Between my mom's night classes and my private school tuition, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard. **

"Skateboards," I repeated "you could get something else."

"Skateboards did sound good back then, but I never did know how to ride them," Percy said.

**But something in her voice bothered me. "Wait a minute," I said. "I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight." She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that... I got a message from Chiron last night."**

"This doesn't sound good," Silena said, getting worried. "These books are just going to make me worry."

"Trouble does follow me," Percy said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

**My heard sank. Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. **

"Why did they mention who he is?" Chris asked, "everyone already knows who he is."

"In case someone forgets," Beckendorf answered, "I think."

**He wouldn't contact us unless something serious was going on. "What did he say?" "He thinks... It might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."  
**"Camp being dangerous," I said surprised, "something really must be wrong."

"It was seriously wrong," Percy added.

**"Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"  
**"Which only means the camp is in trouble," Travis said, "I wonder what the problem is."

"I hope no one is in danger," Silena added.

**"Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having-" "What problems?" "Percy... I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. **

"It would have been better if I heard it back then," Percy grumbled. "Why does everyone always wait to explain it later."

"It happens a lot, doesn't it," Chris said.

"You have no idea."

**I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."My mind was reeling. How could I not go to camp? I wanted to ask a million questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour.**

"For what?" Travis asked.

"School," Percy answered.

"It isn't important," Connor added. "Could've skipped it."

**My mom looked almost relieved. "Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting." "But-"**

"I should have known by then that there was no point in asking questions," Percy sighed.

**"Percy, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school." That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had this fragile look in her eyes-a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry. **

"Moms," Travis said, shaking his head.

"Works every time," Silena added, smiling.

"Not all," I added.

**Besides, she was right about my friend Tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone. **

"Underground is a scary place," Grover agreed. "It's not natural."

"It is in New York," Percy said.

**I gathered up my stuff, but I stopped in the doorway. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it... could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"**

"I could understand," Travis said. "Camp must be a scary place if Grover started buying a wedding dress."

"It's always the wedding dress," Grover grumbled.

"Their not connected," I said, "Grover left camp already."

**She wouldn't meet my eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain... As much as I can." Reluctantly, I told her good-bye. I jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train. **

"Should've continued asking," Connor said.

"Not if you saw how she looked at that time," Percy corrected.

"Mama's boy," Clarisse sneered but Percy ignored it.

**I didn't know it at the time, but my mom and I would never get to have our afternoon talk. In fact, I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time.**

"What happens?" Chris asked curiously.

"We can't say it," Nico answered, "even I don't know what happened exactly."

**As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight-a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one.**

"What could it be?" Katie asked. "I know it's something important."

"It is what causes everything," Percy agreed, "but I can't say what it is."

"The chapter is over," I said setting the book back on the table. "Who's next?"

"I could," Katie replied taking the book and opening to the next chapter.

**Second book! It was probably obvious that Percy would join them, but I also wanted to add Nico in there. The reason why Thalia isn't there is because it would be a huge shock for almost everyone there that she is alive.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
